Tino meets .TIFfany
This is the part when Tino first plays the game and meets .TIFfany in Tino and the Real Girl. to Pinkie Pie's house. Tino played one of his new games into his computer's CD tray. Tino: I’ll finish that game later now to…hey wait, what’s this? “Romantic Academy”. I must have accidently bought it when I bought 2 games. Hey there’s a note. What does it say? "Destroy at all costs." What does that mean? I wonder. Oh well…time to play this game anyway. in the game into his computer’s CD tray. A "Year 2000 Electronics" logo appears on the monitor. Tino: Man, I can't wait for the year two-thousand. monitor shows the main menu for "Romantic Academy 7." the options are "Start", "Quit", and "Shizenhakka" (romanized Japanese meaning "spontaneous combustion"). Tino: Ehh, start! (Reading the game's introduction text) "When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom... anything can happen." That is so true. game screen changes to one with a classroom background and some stats on the left. A pink-haired girl appears. ???: Oh, hi there! My name is .TIFfany. I'm a schoolgirl at School University. Will you help me carry my books? game gives the options "Yes of course!", "I am impatient! Date me now!" and "Hey look a squid!". Tino: I'm really feeling number two, here. (Clicks it) Click! (The game plays a buzzer sound and the option turns red) Ah! I mess up. .TIFfany: That's okay. Try again! clicks the first option. The game awards him 100 "Love Points" as coins and a cat fall in front of the screen. Tino: Wow, I'm learning! And games are making it fun. .TIFfany: What would you like to talk about? options offered are "Your interests," "Samurais" and "Squids." Tino: I'd rather just click your face. (Clicks her face) .TIFfany: Ha ha. You are so funny. Tino: Man, this game is amazing! I don’t know why anyone abandoned it. .TIFfany: And I'm sure you'll never abandon me, new boyfriend. Tino: Boyfriend? Oh man, .TIFfany. It’s almost like you’re actually alive .TIFfany: Yes. Almost. (Laughs throughout the rest of the scene) Tino: (Laughs) Oh, man. You have such a nice laugh. scene show that Tino's computer isn't plugged in. to Canterlot High in the next day Twilight Sparkle: Hey, have you guys seen Tino? He’s supposed to be in school today. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! I wore my motivational sweater and everything thing! (Sweater reads "U can do it Tino. Points to the first o in Tin, which is misplaced) I messed up that part. Carver: We haven’t seen him, yet. Sunset Shimmer: He didn't come in today. It's the first time he's missed school today. Peter Pan: And missed the concert. Sparkle and the others look at each other to Pinkie Pie's house. Twilight Sparkle and the others enter Tino's room. Tino is still at his computer. Tino: (Laughs) So that's basically my entire life story. Now you tell me a thing about you! .TIFfany: Every time you compliment me I get another highlight in my eyes! Tino: Uh, you're pretty! eyes sparkle. Tino: And pixel-y! eyes sparkle more. Tino: And so agreeable! eyes sparkle even more and stars, planets, hearts and cat faces appear in them. Tino: Yes! Fluttershy: Uh, Tino? Tino: O-oh hey guys! Come in! This game is amazing. I'm making eye contact, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural sunlight for six hours! kicks away one of the soda cans on the floor. Rainbow Dash: Tino, maybe it's time to go out and hang out with us! Tino: But I'm about to meet her parents! Her dad is an octopus-man. opens the blinds to let sunlight in Tino: Ah! (Hisses and cowers under desk) Peter Pan: (Pulling Tino) We're going to the mall, Tino. You need to unplug! Tino: I'll see you later, .TIFfany. I'll be back, I swear! Rainbow Dash:'' Tino, you don't have to wish it goodbye. It's just a game. It's not like it's going anywhere. ''(''Closes door)'' .TIFfany: Yes. It's not like I'm going anywhere. arc of electricity moves from the computer and passes through a nearby toy, a digital clock and a power outlet before traveling through the power cables outside. Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes